Once In A Lifetime
by quinn97gleek
Summary: CHAPTER 3 4 AND 5 MY FRIEND WROTE AND I THOUGHT THEY WERE OKAY. SO I PUT THEM IN. ENJOY!Fred and hermione after the batle after everthing and after they get married a little George/Hermione mostly Fred/Hermione
1. CHANCE

** ATTENTION~~ CHAPTER 3 4 AND 5 WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME THEY WERE WRITTEN BY THE BEST PERSON EVER NAMED SARAH K BYE..**

"**CHANCE"**

**Hermione and Fred:**

**Once in a lifetime**

It was a cold morning in the house of Fred and Hermione Weasley. Hermione woke up snuggled in Fred's arms and shook him awake.  
"Fred sweetie, wake up" she whispered kissing him on the cheek. He didn't move Hermione shook him harder and he stirred but turned away from her. She heard a pounding on the stairs and the sound of someone trying to open the door. She got up and wrapped a blanket around herself and walked to the door. She opened it shocked.

"Fred?" she asked confused "if u are here then who is that?" she quickly realized what happened the night before and hugged Fred.

"I'm so sorry Fred, I'm sorry I accused you of having an affair." She said starting to tear up.

"Mione don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been out with Angelina in the first place she needed a friend and I couldn't say no after everything, I just couldn't I'm so sorry! But love? Why is Georgie here in MY bed with MY wife?" Fred questioned concerned.

"it's not what it looks like. He came by to see you after you left and I told him what happened and he came in and talked to me until I calmed down and then I'm guessing that I fell asleep after I calmed down and he probably didn't want to move and wake me up." She ranted on until Fred stopped her.

"Mione relax im not mad he wouldn't have done anything even if we didn't fight. I love you okay?" He looked at her and gave her a warming smile. She gratefully returned it.

"I love you too Fred" she said and kissed him passionately on the lips

"Next time try not to leave me. If you don't want your brother in bed with me." She giggled and hugged him.

"Next time don't fall asleep with my brother" she playfully swatted his arm.

"What do you say we leave Georgie here to dream about Katie and lets go see mum?" Fred said Hermione took him hand.

"After you Mr. Weasley" she said with sarcasm laced with seriousness. He grabbed her hand and apperated on the spot.


	2. COOKING

"**COOKING"**

**Hermione and Fred:**

**Once in a lifetime**

"Mum?" Fred yelled throughout the house

"Hermione, oh how I have missed you" Molly said squeezing Hermione

"Hello Molly, nice to see you" Hermione said shyly

"I'm going to go out to get some food. Mione, do you want anything while I'm out?" Fred asked his wife.

"oh no you don't Fredrick Gideon Weasley." Molly Scolded "I need you two to bake a cake the Muggle way the magic oven network is down and since Hermione is Muggle Born I thought she could help you."

"But mum" Fred started but Hermione silenced him

"We would love to Molly" Hermione said and pulled Fred to the kitchen

"Mione you have a little flour in your hair" Fred said snorting

"I wonder how it got there" Hermione said sarcastically

"how are you guys do-Oh my what happened in here" Molly asked the kitchen that was once clean was full of flour and eggs and cake mix splattered on the walls "Fredrick Gideon Weasley, Hermione Jean Weasley. What have you two done to my kitchen?" Molly yelled running off crying

"Fred what have we done?" Hermione said looking around the kitchen not seeing one clean spot on the walls

"Nothing a little Magic can't fix" Fred said laughing he flicked his want but nothing happened

"This isn't funny Fredrick" Hermione scolded "clean it" she yelled

"I can't" he said confused

"Why the bloody hell not?" she was getting mad

"My magic network is down" he said putting his head down scared of his wife


	3. AWKWARD

"**AWKWARD"**

**Hermione and Fred:**

**Once in a lifetime**

_**Previously…**_

_** "This isn't funny Fredrick" Hermione scolded "clean it" she yelled**_

"_**I can't" he said confused**_

"_**Why the bloody hell not?" she was getting mad**_

"_**My magic network is down" he said putting his head down scared of his wife….**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Molly?" Arthur called out he heard some lot arguing and walked towards the racket.

"Molly? Molly, are you in-Merlin what happened in here?" he looked around at the kitchen in disbelief Hermione was yelling at Fred to clean and he kept saying that the network was down

"Fred? Hermione? Our network is down. Is Hermione on our network plan?" Arthur asked knowing that she wasn't

"No not yet. Why?" Fred asked his father

"Because you guys can use her wand to clean this up or do it by hand" Arthur said "our network will be up tomorrow" he added walking away. He remembered who he was looking for and turned around and walked back to the now clean and awkward kitchen he saw Fred and Hermione snogging on his kitchen counter. Hermione was seated on the counter and Fred was standing in front of her kissing her passionately.

"Fred?" Arthur tried calling out to his son but he was to busy exploring Hermione's body with his hands.

"Fred?" he tried again and Fred was unreachable he was out in his own world and Arthur finally understood how much Hermione loved Fred and how much Fred loved Hermione. He hated to interrupt but he had to stop before the actually shagged on his counter.

"FREDRICK GIDDEON WEASLEY NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Arthur screamed. They both looked up and Hermione blushed and ran out of the kitchen and there was a pop and Fred realized that she went back home. Fred sighed and looked at his dad and leaned against the counter

"can I help you father?" Fred asked words of sarcasm and anger.


	4. FIX IT

"**FIX IT"**

**Hermione and Fred:**

**Once in a lifetime**

_**Previously…**_

_** "FREDRICK GIDDEON WEASLEY NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Arthur screamed. They both looked up and Hermione blushed and ran out of the kitchen and there was a pop and Fred realized that she went back home. Fred sighed and looked at his dad and leaned against the counter**_

"_**Can I help you father?" Fred asked words of sarcasm and anger.**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hermione?" George asked groggily coming downstairs hearing a vase break.

"Sorry George I didn't mean to wake you up" she apologized to him she was cleaning the glass up with shaking hands

"Hermione, relax and let me fix that" he said "you're going to get cut by the glass" he added

"I can take care of myself George." Hermione said sounding annoyed

"That's not what happened last night now was it" George said slyly

"If you're going to be a bother then leave" she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Mione I was joking" he said bowing his head "I know you can take care of yourself but be careful of the glass there on the floor" he warned but he was too late

"OUCH!" she yelled out in pain clutching her finger

"Hermione are you okay?" George asked concerned

"I'm fine" she said

"Come here and at least let me check it out" George pleaded with the girl standing in front of him she shook her head and smiled

"Fine, but block the floo network so Fred can't come in. Okay?" she asked him he nodded and muttered a spell

"Done. Now come to the kitchen and let me take a look at that cut. Ms. Granger" He smiled at her

"Fix it Dr. Weasley" she said sarcastically and giggled


	5. PISSED

**"PISSED"**

**Fred and Hermione**

**Once in a lifetime**

_**Previously ...**_

"_**Fine, but block the floo network so Fred can't come in. Okay?" she asked him he nodded and muttered a spell**_

"_**Done. Now come to the kitchen and let me take a look at that cut. Ms. Granger" He smiled at her**_

"_**Fix it Dr. Weasley" she said sarcastically and giggled**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Fred where's your mother?" Arthur asked.

"You interrupted me and my wife just to ask where mum was. When you could've looked for her?" Fred was mad and somewhat annoyed

"I'm sorry son. But shag at your own house not under this roof" Arthur was serious now.

"Mum ran out crying when she saw this mess" Fred answered

"Walk with me Freddie" Arthur said pulling Fred with him

"Molly? Are you okay what's wrong?" Arthur said letting go of Fred going to Molly Fred was walking out when he heard what his mother said

"My mother died early this morning" Molly said "they think someone attacked her" she said Fred punched the wall and apperated to the front porch. And knocked. George opened the door

"Oi Freddie where were you?" George asked him he saw the look on Fred's face and immediately asked "Oi Fred are you alright?" Hermione appeared out of the kitchen and smiled until she saw the look on Fred's face and the smile faded

Fred was still pissed so he punched George in the face saw hermione's smile and apperated back the the burrow.


	6. FIND ME

**"FIND ME"**

**Fred and Hermione**

**Once in a lifetime**

Fred sat in his room at the burrow just thinking. He took a calming potion and finally decided to go downstairs.

"Mum? Dad? Are you two here?" he called out hoping that his mum was there because he really needed someone to talk to.

"Mum? Is that you" he saw a mop of bushy red hair. Molly turned around and looked at her son. She walked over to him slowly and hugged him. Fred pulled away and sat down at the table.

"What's bothering you Freddie?" she asked taking a seat across from him

"I don't know I guess it's just the fact that Hermione and George were locked in my bedroom this morning and it's still bothering me." He responded she sighed remembering what Hermione had come over and told her last night she looked around the room hoping to find an answer but found nothing. She looked at her son

"Everything will be alright Freddie. It's alright don't worry about anything if she loves you she will bring George back to Katie and she will come here." She said looking at the family clock seeing Hermione's hand was on George and Katie's house and then automatically spun to the word that read trael and slowly inched towards the burrow.

"Mum I love her but I don't know how much longer she is going to keep me hanging on I wish she came to me during our fight and didn't tell George anything" he ranted and Molly saw Hermione slowly walk in and put her finger to her lips Molly nodded and told Fred to go on "I just wish she will tell me what is running threw her mind and tell me why George was in my house with her twice today. If she doesn't I don't think I can be married to her anymore" Fred finished Hermione slowly walked In unnoticed and stood behind Fred waiting for him to say something but he didn't she tried to work up the courage to speak up but she couldn't find her voice. She looked at molly and finally spoke

"I love you too." She whispered and Fred turned around so fast she was afraid he might get whiplash.

"Hermione h-how long have you been there?" he asked scared of how much she had heard.

"From how you wish I would tell you what's on my mind to you don't think you can be married to me anymore" she said looking down he twiddled her ring on her finger and slipped it off and put it on the table she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Come find me when you want to talk I love you" she then walked away leaving her ring on the table she stopped at the doorway and looked around took a deep breath and walked out.


	7. FLASHBACK

**"FLASHBACK"**

**Fred and Hermione**

**Once in a lifetime**

Fred watched as Hermione walked out of the room crying and looked at his mother for advice.

"Freddie, I think you know what you have to do now" she smiled warmly he got up and looked at the travel clock Hermione was still at the burrow he knew exactly where she was he walked to the front door and saw she was sitting under the oak tree where they talked after he was released from the hospital after he final battle of Hogwarts.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Fred was sitting under the oak tree where he always came to think he had just been released from the hospital and didn't know why Hermione had saved him he had thought she hated him. He heard someone come up behind him and he knew it was Hermione from her rich vanilla scent. She knew better than to say anything she knew she had to save him because she fell in love with him in her 3**__**rd**__** year his 5**__**th**__**. She knew it had disturbed the close relationship that had been there before she saved him. The silence was broken.**_

"_**Why'd you do it?" he asked her coldly**_

"_**Do what?" she asked even though she knew exactly what he meant he was asking her why she had saved him and she wanted to tell him the real reason but she couldn't she was afraid it would shock him into another coma. **_

"_**You know exactly what you did. So why did you do it?" he asked more sternly this time she ignored him and looked towards the house seeing Ginny and George and Ron huddled together at the window looking out obviously knowing she's had feelings for him for quite some time.**_

"_**Are you talking about bringing you home from the hospital?" Hermione asked trying to sound dumb but failing at the attempt**_

"_**Don't play dumb Hermione. Why did you save me from the falling wall? Truthfully I just want to know. Please?" he begged her she thought about it in her head if she wanted to tell him or did she not want to scare him of.**_

"_**Fred" she said hopelessly looking at him hungry for his lips to press against hers **_

"_**Tell me why you did it and ill grant your wish" he said smiling slyly getting inside her mind with the silent spell he learned in his 4**__**th**__** year**_

"_**I couldn't lose you" she whispered and looked down "I love you and if I lost you I would've died." She added he looked over at her and leaned in **_

"_**I love you too Hermione" he said grabbing her head and kissing her**_


	8. Authors Note

*******_**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for reading tis I have a few more chapters up my sleeve but I need you guys to review I'm going through major writers block ill have 2 more chapters posted up by tomorrow thank you**_*******


	9. DEJAVU

"**Deja Vu"  
Fred and Hermione  
Once in a Lifetime**

Fred snapped out of his flashback when his mother had come up behind him to help him work up the courage to talk to Hermione. He walked out the front door to see Hermione he sat down next to her near the oak tree and saw tears running down her face.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked remembering that night many years ago

"Fred I'm not in the mood. Why'd I do what?" she asked sounding ready to cry again

"You know exactly what you did all those years ago. So why did you do it?" he asked more sternly this time she ignored him and looked towards the house seeing Ginny and George and Ron huddled together at the window looking out it was total deja vu.

"Are you talking about bringing you home from the hospital, saving you or me marrying you?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Don't be like that Hermione. Why did you save me from the falling wall? I just want to know if you remember. Please?" he begged her she didn't want to say it after he accused her of having an affair with his brother.

"I couldn't lose you" she whispered tears falling down her face "I love you so much and if I lost you I wouldn't have forgiven myself, and I know if I walk away now I will lose you and I won't

forgive myself I could never walk out on someone that I love. I'm so sorry Fred I love you so damn much." She said starting to sob.

"I love you too Hermione, but I will not let you walk out. Not until you find someone that makes you happier than I make you." He said slipping the ring back on her finger. He grabbed her hea and pulled her into a kiss.

*****PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IDEAS*****

**~ASHLEY3 :***


End file.
